This invention relates generally to train systems, and more particularly concerns a train that is guided by and can move along a rail having a variable angle of inclination relative to horizontal, along its length, and which because of its mode of support maintains the train car or cars in upright condition. The invention is applicable to full size trains for transporting people, goods, etc., and is also applicable to toy train systems.
One of the critical problems as respects train systems is the lack of available right-of-way, or the excessive cost of same. Such right-of-way for track has become increasingly expensive, and indeed prohibitively so, and in many cases simply unavailable. Accordingly, there is need for train designs that can accommodate to narrow and/or unusual right-of-way as for example above city streets, and without requiring installation of massive track or rail support systems.